It All Started With A Dare
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: One shot! All human! Bella Swan is the only one who is single of her friends. On Halloween night, her friend, Emmett, dares her to go into a haunted house. Please, Read and Review!


**It all started with a Dare...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight series. Stephanie Meyer is the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: All Human! One shot! Bella Swan is the only one single in her close group friends. On Halloween, she gets dared by her friends to spend the night in an abandon house.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

Bella Swan was the everyday 21 year old college student. She preferred to hang out with her buddies, devouring alcohol, along with going to an occasional party every once in a while. She appreciated her time with her, close at hand friends; Alice Brandon, Rosalie Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, as well as Emmett McCarthy. Rosalie had been going out with Emmett for three years, not to mention her twin brother, Jasper, was going out with Alice for the equivalent proportion of time.

Bella was the individual virginal one out of the clique. Sometimes she felt excessively miserable, yet she never displayed it. She, not to mention, felt like the fifth wheel on Friday evenings. However, she would constantly suck it up, as well as go with the flow.

Bella's father, Charlie Swan, has been her essential caregiver ensuing her mother up and abandoned her at the age of eight. Charlie is the police chief of Forks, Washington. Both of them never displayed any actual affections towards each other.

When Bella had been 15 her father wedded Sue Clearwater, not to mention she moved from the American Indian reservation, the next neighborhood over. Sue brought her two kids with her, Leah and Seth. Leah as well as Bella never truly gotten along beneficially with each other, until their parents united. But that presumably had to act with them sharing the same room until Leah transferred to the college. Leah is a year older than Bella.

Bella got along with Seth extremely well, even though he is three-year's younger than her. He had been in addition the entire opposite of his older biological sister. He retained no arguments, with anybody.

Bella along with most of her friends got agreed to the same college as each other. They longed to join the identical college experiences are each other.

Bella, along with her close friends, had gotten along since they were small children. Their parents used to embrace using the play date method between their children.

**~0~**

Bella Swan had been getting compose for a Halloween costume party that her housemates were hosting. She cherished dressing up on Halloween as a youthful girl. Halloween had been one of her treasured holiday's, and not due to of the candy, however, due to for the implication.

This year she was dressing up in a sapphire Victorian Witch costume. She kept her hair curled and to the left side of her hair. Her costume included a pointed witches hat.

Rosalie had been wearing a low devil's costume, while her boyfriend, Emmett decided to go as a guardian angel. They wanted to go matching this year. Alice was going as a purple fairy, but her boyfriend lost a bed and is going as a pirate.

"Time to party, Bella," said Alice, as she danced her way into Bella's lavender color bedroom. Alice grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her to the party downstairs. "Everyone, and anyone is already downstairs."

"I just don't want there to be a scene in this costume," Bella wined to her friend.

Alice put her hand on her hips, glaring at her friend. "I know that you are afraid to go back out into the dating scene after what Jake did to you. But it is time to go have fun, and enjoy yourself. Who knows this night might be a good one."

Alice left her there, giving her other thing to think about. Her last boyfriend, Jake Black, was the love of her life, or so she thought. They were going out for two and a half years, when she found him cheating on her with her enemy, Lauren Mallory. She immediately broke it off with him, and declined all contact, which was hard for her to do as seeing their fathers, were childhood best friends.

"Over here, Bella," said Emmett. He looked ridiculous in an angle costume.

"Yes, Emmett, what do you want?" Bella responded, automatically.

Emmett had a smirk on his face. He was hoping she would say that. "Since you asked nicely, I have a dare for you to do. That is if you're up to the challenge."

Bella's head whipped to the side. Her brown eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that I'm a chicken?"

"Bella," slurred a drunken Rosalie. She stumbled over to her friend, threw her arm across Bella's shoulder. "You just took the bait. Silly monkey!"

Bella rolled her eyes at her blond friend. "What's the dare?"

"I dare you to spend the night at the haunted house, at the next block over," Emmett stated.

"But, that's trespassing!" Bella exclaimed.

"You already agreed," he said.

"Fine," she said, as she gave in to Emmett's demands. She was looking at everyone seeing if there is any way for her to get out of it.

Emmett saw what she was doing, "there is no way your getting out of it. I will call Jake over."

"He's not here," said Bella, her voice cracked a little.

"Yes, he is, right over there in the werewolf costume," said an eager, Emmett.

Bella looked over at the werewolf. He was here. Somehow Jake was in the same room. She closed her eyes, and taking a deep breath before answering him. "Fine, but if I get caught, you're in trouble by me."

**~0~**

Bella couldn't believe that she was going to spend the night in a haunted house. Even if the house was abandoned. What was worse was she gave, into Emmett's demands. She fell for the trap, once again.

She didn't bother changing out of her Halloween costume. She just grabbed her keys, purse, and a flashlight; for the time being. She wanted to get as far away from Jake as possible. She didn't want him to ruin her evening, by talking to her.

The moon was full, giving her light to walk the rest of the way without the use of a flashlight. She was able to tell why it was abandoned. The house didn't look stable enough to stand on the foundation.

Off to the side of the house, was a small cemetery, and half decaying trees. She didn't know what was scarier; her being near dead corpses or the silhouettes of the trees. She sucked in some air before releasing her the air she just consumed, as it finally hit her that she was actually going to do this.

Bella slowly walked up to the house. She was having a hard time not running from the house, as if her life depended on it. She walked up to the porch, floorboards were missing form some spots. Missing numbers from the address was falling off. Windows were very dusted and hard to see through.

She reached out to grabbed the doorknob. She just gently twisted the doorknob, making it fall to the ground. She was about to give up and go home, when the door squeaked open. She pushed the door opened, so their was enough room for her to enter. She turned on her flashlight before entering the building.

The door slammed shut behind her. She went back to the door and tried to open it, without any success. She sighed and turned back to the hallway. Dust and numerous cobwebs, thickly lined the walls. From what she seen so far, the house was still furnished. Thick amounts of dust covered a small table.

She walked over to the small table. A small picture was in a frame. She gently picked up the picture, wiped off the dust. The picture was of a small four member family from the early nineteen hundreds. She was able to tell from their clothes.

Bella left the hallway, and walked further into the house. She was now excited to go exploring further into the house. She already checked the living room, dining room, kitchen, and pantry. She went to the next door and seen that it leads to the downstairs.

She descended into the basement, as seeing she still had plenty of time of still being in the house. The basement was like the first floor, messy and dusty. She heard something fall behind her. She quickly turned around. Shinning the flashlight into the face of an unknown man.

"Can you please, shine that light somewhere else," said the guy covering his face. Bella turned the flashlight towards the floor. "Thank you, so what are you doing down here at night."

Bella sighed. She was talking to a guy in a haunted house. "My friend dared me to spend the night in this house. If I didn't he called me a chicken. So what are you doing in here?"

"I was dare by a couple of my friends, too," he said. " I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"So have you checked the second floor of this place?" he asked her.

"No," she said. "Just the first floor and the basement. But I was going to go up to the second floor soon. Have you been up there?"

"Nope. But that is where I'm going right now."

"So am I."

The two of them walked up the steps to the first floor, then went up other set of stairs for the second floor. Their was so many doors on the second floor that they didn't know which one they were going to explore first. So they went into the first door that they were close enough too.

The room was a decent size bedroom. Their was two windows in their, with a dirty white looking curtain's. Their was only a bed, dresser, and a mirror inside of the room. Once they were well within the room, the door slammed shut.

Edward went over to the door. He was trying to pull it open. However, it wouldn't move, no matter how hard he was pulling. He sighed, and turned towards Bella. He remembers from the same classes at college. They just never really talked to each other.

"We're stuck. That door will not open, no matter how hard I tried to," he told her.

Bella nodded, she was actually enjoying her time with Edward. She noticed so far everything about him. She once told her female roommates that she had a tiny crush on him.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked him.

Edward slowly walked towards her. He didn't want to frightened her. When he was next to her face, he quickly gave her a kiss before she had time to move away from him. She deepened the kiss. For her it has been awhile of any single physical contact.

She pushed him roughly away from her. She glared at him. "Why did you do that? You have a girlfriend, Tanya, remember."

Edward sighed, running his hand through his bronze hair. "No, we broke up two months ago. I currently have no girlfriend."

"Oh," said Bella, dumbfound. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him away.

Edward noticed that several emotions ran through her brown eyes. Her eyes reminded him of melted chocolate. He walked over to her again, as she backed towards the wall. He brought his hands on the wall, one on each side of her. Successfully trapping her close to him.

Edward brought his lips down to Bella's once again. This time she didn't bother pushing him away. She was enjoying herself way to much. The kiss turned passionate, as Edward pushed his tongue into Bella's mouth.

Edward pushed his muscular body on Bella's. His covered erection rubbed against Bella. They broke for some much need air. Bella's chest was rising rapidly from her breathing. This time it was Bella's turn to kiss him, as she wrapped her legs around Edwards body.

Both of them didn't want to stop. But they did only to remove their clothing. One thing lead to the next, and they ended up having sex against the wall. Neither of them cared if the walls were filthy. When they were finished, they redressed, and fell asleep on the bed in the room with Edward holding her against her body.

**~0~**

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were sitting in Alice's room. They were all sober this evening, something that no one expected.

"So do you think the plan worked?" Jasper asked nervously.

"Yes," said Alice, as she went threw several security videos from tonight.

What Bella and Edward didn't know was that the house was in Alice's family for several decades. The four of them knew that Bella and Edward had crushes on each other. Their plan was to get them together. Emmett dared Bella to go into the house for tonight. They knew she wasn't going to back down from the challenge. On the other side of the room, Jasper dared Edward to do the same thing five minutes after Bella left for the challenge.

"So did they get together?" Asked Rosalie.

"Yes," said Alice, with a smirk on her face. "They moved fast, as seeing that they slept with each other."

**The end!**


End file.
